The Matrix: Resurrection
by AntipodeanOpaleye
Summary: Ch. 8 Up ::: Post Revolutions: The machines still owe Neo his peace: peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ~ Spoilers/Post Revolutions ~ The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: As much as everyone seems to have despised Revolutions, I much enjoyed it. And, believe it or not, I adored the ending. It was sad, angsty, and beautifully emotional; action-packed, full of self-sacrifice, and quite plausible. But, I will admit, there's a part of me that dreamed of a happy, lovely ending where they walk into the sunset hand and hand a live happily ever after. While that would have been pleasant, it would not have been satisfying, and definitely not probable… so I think that the trilogy ended in the best way; leaving the end open for interpretation by the fans. And so, this is an interpretation of one of the ways that it could have carried on past the black screen with the green lettering, Don Davis and Juno Reactor's Navras playing in the background. Well, we can keep that, actually. I've been listening to it non-stop lately. Is it happier? Yeah. Is it cliché? Maybe a little. Romantic? Yeah. Is it a perfect, fairy tale ending? Nah, what fun would that be?

In any case, here's the first chapter; reviews will determine continuation, blah, blah, yadda yadda, you know the drill. And I think I'm going to bring Deus Ex Machina in as a more prominent entity here. I kinda liked him. And yeah…. I think I'm going to make him… humorous, to an extent. Comic relief is a good thing.

And now, in true Merovingian style, I will say adieu and goodbye. Enjoy, and please review!

~AO

Neo's body ached in a way that he wouldn't have previously believed possible. Forget death; this was beyond the pain of death. He wasn't even numb; he felt only immeasurable agony. He willed himself to move, but couldn't. Resigned, he lifted his heavy eyelids, and, vision blurry, beheld the world around him.

The Machine World. 01.

Only moments later did he begin to question his whereabouts. He wasn't in the Matrix, of that he was certain. But, how could he see if he was in the real world? Something fluttered in front of him and seemed to rest near him. Desperate, he forced himself to speak through his parched lips and sore throat.

"Am I dead?" he choked. It seemed like an appropriate inquiry. 

"No sir," a very soft, slightly monotone voice said to his left. "We're taking very good care of you."

"Who's we?" he asked curtly.

"The medical staff here."

"Where's here."

The voice paused. "It's hard to say, sir. But I think you know."

Neo's vision was finally clearing, and he could make out a white ceiling above him. "How can I see? My eyes, they were…"

"That wasn't difficult, sir. Quite simplistic, in fact. Our technology is something of true magnificence. It required only a few able and willing specimens to repair your vision. With the help of The Matrix, of course. I believe you will find your eyes to be exactly as you remember them." There was a long silence following, before Neo spoke in response. 

"Come closer, I want to see you."

He heard footsteps, and watched intently as a figure loomed into his line of sight. Steel and hinges, the robot was entirely metallic, save for two large, blue-lighted eyes that blinked occasionally. 

"Hello Neo." 

"How do you know that name?"

"That is not important. I'm called A8978451-NDE, but Humans have always tended to refer to my likeness as Zemper, for unknown reasons. I've been here since the beginning."

Neo simply stared silently, and the machine seemed to smile.

"I worked with a human family before the uprising, and stood by them until the end. I've practiced both machine and human medicine for years, and so when Lord Deus brought you back, he called for my aide. I was delighted to be of assistance."

"I… don't understand."

"You aren't meant to, not yet. Know only that, for your deeds, you will be rewarded. You have restored peace between worlds, and saved many lives. For this, you will know peace." The machine began to move away, but stopped upon hearing Neo's voice.

"How do you know?"

The machine didn't move, but only answered before departing. "I know because I was meant to. You are also meant to, and in time, you will."

  
**************************************************************************************

The sentinels circled the battered ship as if it were an attraction in a zoo. Indecipherable squeals and hums came from the hovering machines as they seemed to discuss the fate of the craft. A hiss of what must have been assent finally rose from the pack, and a sole entity rose from their midst, diving into the wreckage and flawlessly retrieving a human body, leaving the pile of metal and wires otherwise untouched. Alone the sentinel flew, leaving the hovercraft behind and approaching rapidly a large fortress of platinum and black.

**************************************************************************************

"Peace," the crested machina, Lord of the Machines, repeated to himself softly as he hovered around his quarters. He could sense the sentinel's approach, and knew his time was coming to a close. A decision needed to be made. 

"Peace, mortal. I never suspected you to beg for peace."

Never had Deus Ex been very proficient at interpreting human emotions, but he never thought that this human would bewilder him the way that he had. He could have asked for anything, for there was nothing that he could not have been granted; new programming, golden plating, perhaps a new set of gears…. that was what all machines asked for. Who would not wish for this?

Perhaps that was the lack of human interaction talking. 

Yes, that was it. He would never understand those humans. What did he mean, Peace? Peace? Peace of mind? Peace between humans and machines? Peace for himself? Peace for his adversaries? Probably all of it, knowing those greedy Homo Sapiens. And he'd have to give it all, wouldn't he? Machine rule one: Machines are logical before anything else, and in so, are bound to the fulfillment of their logic to its most logical extent. Damn Logic. Befuddled, Deus glided toward the wall, an opening appearing for him to exit out of. 

"Well, human," the deep husky voice of the machine king spoke to the empty room around him. "You present to me a challenge. No matter, I shall give to you what you wish. You shall have your peace. It began with your city's salvation. And it shall continue with this, this…woman of yours." 

And with that, he disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ~ Spoilers/Post Revolutions ~ The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Wow. I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response to this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who read, and even more to those who reviewed.

Jessilea - Thanks so much! And you made sense… very much so, I say that all the time. And a person who liked the ending! Yay!

Saberpilot - Another person who liked the ending! :D Glad you're enjoying the fic, and thanks :D

Divamercury - Thanks! :) I hope this was soon enough…. Hopefully future updates will be quicker…

Loper - Happier, yes! Thanks :D

Electric-Kitsune - Infinite Amounts of Ass…. That had to be one of the best compliments I've gotten in a long time. Thanks, and I'm glad you like it! Machine logic will continue… of that I am sure ;)

angelsdarla13 - I'm a big Trinity/Neo shipper, too; Glad you like it! Thanks :D

rembrandt - So glad you're enjoying it! And that you think my description was so accurate :D

dswynne - Hmm….. that would be interesting…..

donnatellaMarks - Continued, as you wished :D Yes, softer music would have been nice…I agree. Hope you like the new chapter.

funkless - Thanks! Really nice robot dude; that sounds like something the person who helped me think up Zemper would say…. :D

Midnight's Trinity - Someone who sees Revolutions as I do! Thank you! Glad you like it; and hope you like the new chapter. And Trin is coming, I promise…. Just a little longer….

Misty7 - On your favorites? Wow! Thanks :D Glad you like it, and I might just take you up on that e-mailing thing… if school ever cuts me some slack….

No Name - Glad you like it, and thanks!

Shanna - Thanks so much! I'm happy you're enjoying the fic, and here's your update :D

Beautiful Wednesday - Why thank you! I'm very happy that you like the fic, and I agree that you've pointed out a common trait with most post-Revolutions fanfic, concerning Neo's sight; I haven't found one that restores his sight as of yet, either. If you find a fic that doesn't restore his sight, let me know; I think it would be interesting to read… Thanks :D

Enjoy the new chapter; I hoped it would have been done before now, but my French Project kept me from writing. Yeah. And don't hit me for the antics of my buddy Deus; just because he's a Machine King doesn't mean he's got it all together ;) And dang, I did not want to put Locke in here… I don't _like_ him (no offense to anyone who does)… but, I inserted him for insertion's sake, just to further along another plot line. Yeah. Going to stop babbling now.

As always, enjoy, and please review!

~AO

Chapter Two

"We've all but lost the entire dock, Councilor, as you've undoubtedly gathered. We'll be unable to send any type of craft out of the city until it is repaired." Jason Locke had never been a strong proponent for sympathy or gentleness of nature. He told it as it was, and damn the consequences.

"Commander," one of the councilwomen on his left addressed him, "It seems that such a delay in craft movement in and out of Zion would be detrimental. I move that, perhaps, we enlist the help of an outside entity to either aide in the repair of the Ship Dock or the commute of our people."

Locke laughed sarcastically. "And what, Councilor, do you suggest? We secure the assistance of the sentinels?"

The middle-aged woman's gaze was cold. "If we must."

"You must be joking, Councilor."

"That I'm not, Commander. Be their new found peace, or not, we'll need a place to broadcast from, in order to be sure."

"Councilor, you cannot think that…"

"I believe that she does, Commander," a man to his right cut in sternly. "We are all agreed. You will enlist the aid of the sentinels if need be. And you will begin assessing the work to be done. Now."

Struck verbally, Locke stood stunned for only a moment before walking abruptly away from his superiors and out into what was left of the city.

**************************************************************************************

"Mmmm," the young woman with ebony skin murmured against her lover's bare chest. It reminded her of times gone by with this same man, of a time between when there was no love to be found in her life, and of the now, and the beauty of it all as she lay content in his embrace. 

"Morpheus," she whispered. "What's tomorrow gonna bring?"

"You worry about tomorrow?"

She sighed. "I'm worried because you're worried. I'm worried they won't come back."

Morpheus remained silent, shifting slightly.

"Do you think they will?" Niobe asked, finally turning to face him.

"I wish not to think of any other possibility," he said softly. "For I fear the mere thought may prove to be too much."

Niobe looked away at this. 

"I know how much you cared for them both. She was a daughter to you, and even me. I… I guess I always thought of her as our own, you and me; Trinity was unplugged the day after our one-year anniversary, I remember. And Neo. He, he… I truly believed in him Morpheus. And I think I was right to. But, I…"

She was silent again, and Morpheus's arms tightened instinctively around her. He kissed the top of her head, and she further leaned into his embrace.

"Soon it will be the morrow," he whispered into her hair, "and we will wonder of it no more."

**************************************************************************************

"She'll be fine, my lord," the small, jet-propelled machine informed the much larger, spiked one. 

"Good," Deus replied.

"Yes sir. But she won't respond. We've resorted her body, as you requested, but she shows no signs of consciousness."

"Is she stable enough to enter her? There must be something that they can do for her once she's in. One of those, those, Ockipietles, surely?"

"Hospitals, sir?"

"Yes, one of those, or a piescietrees?"

"Psychiatrist?"

"Precisely."

"According to my calculations, there is a very high chance of a successful entrance into the Matrix for her. But, the data appears to support that subconsciously, she has no will to regain cognizance. It's an, emotional bond, it seems, something lost or taken, something which she is missing as of now. It's a complicated dilemma, one that I cannot compute."

"I see. Enter her now. The anomaly will be waiting for her there. Perhaps that will spark her will to live."

**************************************************************************************

"Neo, sir," the familiarly metallic voice said to him, the noise seeming farther away than what he gauged was normal. "Neo, sit up."

He tried, but found himself unable to obey. He felt cool metal on his back and arms, and was pulled gently into a sitting position. "What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

"You're body is fully healed, but your cognitive skills need to refine themselves. You're stable enough to enter the Matrix, now. You'll recover much more quickly there."

"What?"

But before he could get his answer, they had jacked him in. 

Neo awoke on the floor of a large white room, and was instantly reminded of the train station. He rose quickly, only to realize that he felt no pain or fatigue, and that he was clothed in a familiar black trench coat, complete with his boots, glasses, and other ever so familiar pieces of his residual self-image. He rose, and approached the single door to his right. Cautiously, he placed his hand on the silver knob, twisting it slowly. Opening the door, he stepped through without second thought, only half-aware of the possible consequences of doing so. He sensed no danger, and he trusted that instinct. He closed his eyes and walked down a seemingly never-ending hall of black, lighted only by small, methodically placed white lights. He could see them; the coding imprinted on the backs of his eyelids as he followed them to an ever-growing burst of gold. When it seemed as if the aureate shine would blind his closed eyes, he finally opened them.

And saw the most spectacular sunrise he'd ever witnessed.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ~ Spoilers/Post Revolutions ~ The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry for the extended wait. Hope everyone had a nice holiday, whatever it happened to be for them, and an enjoyable New Year's. As always, thank you so much to all who read, and even more to those who reviewed.

Chtrin - Thanks! And I agree; can't say I loved the ending to pieces (*cough*like Lotr*cough*) but hey, what can you do?

Xauhquia - Thank you, and your Neo/Trinity fix should come soon, I promise :D

Wing'dCallisto - You flatter me! *blushes* My sincerest thanks for your compliments! I hope you like this chapter, anda again, I agree with you whole-heartedly on the movie front. 

leeloo_dalas_multipass84 - Thanks, and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter :D

Loper - You're back! Glad to know you're enjoying it, and that you see my humor! Thanks for sticking with me for at least two chapters.

Richard the pedantic - Thank you, and believe me, I wanted to do what you asked me to, about locking myself in my room (which happens most of the time, anyway) but I couldn't. And for that, I am infinitely sorry. Hope that the chapter makes up for that.

lotrmatrixstarwarsfan - Love the name, first off. Lord of the Rings is my first and foremost devotion, fandom-wise. So the LotR coupled with Matrix, and even Star Wars was a big treat. Glad you like it. As for description, I really aimed this fic for less description, just because I wanted to write soemthing fast-paced and less bogged by endless detail (something I tend to get caught up in) Maybe I'll add some in the future, just for you :D Glad you are enjoying, anyway, and hannon le (thank you in Elvish).

Divamercury - Sooner…. I'll remember that and do my best. Thanks; glad you like it.

No Name - Another return! I'm so happy you've stayed with this fic through at least two of its chapters, so for that, and your enjoyment and reviewing, I thank you.

Enjoy this new chapter; I've been working on it, not sure where to go, and I think this one is, well, ok for now. Don't hit me if the broadcasting scene isn't plausible in your frame of mind. If it helps, you can borrow my frame of mind to read that part *hands frame over* Enjoy. Yeah. Going to stop yacking my head off.

As always, enjoy, and please review!

~AO

Chapter Three

She felt comfortable, finally, in her eternally familiar trench coat. The pain had subsided considerably since she'd jacked in; and she thought much more clearly. She wasn't sure what had happened, exactly; last thing she remembered was being skewered by some incredibly large wires and such, spilling her heart out to the man she loved, and fading slowly from the waking world. And now she was here. She knew it wasn't Heaven: Heaven had to be better than this. And it wasn't Hell; hell would be worse. Was it some sort of Limbo; a waiting ground? Or just the eternal afterlife? 

But none of those things resembled the Matrix. They couldn't. Could they?

No, she reasoned. Because she didn't think that black vinyl was allowed in Heaven; it was a more white-and-pure place. And hell, well, the vinyl would melt, or at least… do something there. Yeah. And Limbo… she'd always imagined any type of judgement place to be like an internment camp, with uniforms. Obvious no. And the afterlife? Well…

As much as she loved the ensemble, it wasn't her first choice to stay in for the rest of eternity.

So as she sidled through the streets, staring ahead through her black shades, she continued to ponder where exactly she was. 

And, seeing as this 'place' so resembled the matrix itself, she headed to the one place where she might be able to find some answers. 

"Dammit," Trinity cursed under her breath. "You'd better be here, Oracle. And you'd better have some answers." 

**************************************************************************************

"I think," Link's muffled voice came from inside the pod as he secured a final wire, which emitted a small spark in its placing, and flipped a small switch. The humming sound that followed evoked from him a large smile. "We're online." 

"Link, you're a Godsend," Niobe replied as she and Zee helped him out of the very cramped pit and onto the main deck of the Nemesis, one of the only surviving semblances of a craft. The unused shell had been a model waiting for authorization, and somehow, Link had secured it for their own. Using what he was able to salvage from the mass wreckage that was once the loading dock, he and Morpheus had compiled enough technology to erect a monitoring station in which the operator could oversee the comings and goings of those in the Matrix, and a primitive contact system. It was, at the very least, a start for the ship-less, ragtag crew. 

"Shall we test it out?" Link offered eagerly.

"We don't have any ports," Niobe pointed out, "What the point of broadcasting if we have no ports?"

"Well, maybe we can get a call, just to be sure that everything works," Zee added hesitantly; being the newest member of their elite crew. She didn't know much about the working of a hovercraft, save what she'd picked up from Link over the years, and she hadn't the foggiest clue about broadcasting or hacking the Matrix. She simply hoped that her modest logic would make sense to these much more traveled and learned people. 

"Good point," Niobe said with a smile, nodding to Zee as she continued. "But it isn't as if we can do them much good. We can't get them out, if they're still there. We can't know where they are, or how to contact their operators."

"But we can guide them through to where they need to get to," Link countered. "When you insert someone, they're usually smart enough to take care of themselves once they're inside."'

Niobe sighed. "I suppose you're right. You got a decent image?"

Link grinned, pulling up the familiar coded image on a small screen.

"Well, open the com lines," she said. "See if we can get anything before Morpheus gets back."

**************************************************************************************

Neo strode confidently out onto the lush green grass of the park-like setting. Seeing as empty bench, he was tempted to rest there, but thought better of it. He was still unsure of how and why he was here, why he had been inserted into the Matrix. The machines; they'd wished to speed his rehabilitation, but it seemed as if there was something more to the situation; something deeper than what he knew for certain. Something…

Out of habit, he reached into his trench, extracting a cell phone form its billowing depths. He flipped it open, and dialed a number, though whose number it was, he didn't know, nor did he know to where it connected.

A single ring, and then a voice. A tentative one, but one that sounded familiar.

"Operator."

Very familiar.

With the sound, the phone slipped from Neo's hands and to the ground.

**************************************************************************************

"Operator?" Link asked again, not looking at the screen in front of him but instead at the headset microphone that he was now wearing. 

"Link," Niobe said softly, approaching him slowly as his attention shifted to her.

"Yeah?"

"What," she said, her voice barely audible, "do you think that looks like?"

"Code…" he said, not seeing what she obviously was.

"No," she said, her elegant index finger tracing the figure gracefully on the screen. As she did so, the coded cutout seemed to glow, making a sudden movement, the nature of which she was unable to catch.

"It looks like," Link began, but stopped. "But it can't be."

"Can't it?" Niobe asked incredulously.

"It can't. He's…"

"Search for him. Tell me it's not him."

"But the technology might read wrong; it's not what we're used to, Niobe. We…" he paused, looking over his shoulder at her. "We don't need that kind of thing right now. We don't need to be holding onto false hope."

"It won't hurt to try." 

"Won't it?"

"Dammit, Link! Just search for him."

"And I suppose I should look for Trinity too, while I'm at it?"

  
"Damn straight, you should."


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ~ Spoilers/Post Revolutions ~ The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Just slap me. Please. I neglected this fic, and for that, I apologize profusely. Hopefully, future chapters will not be subjected to such a wait. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed:

Adam's Jane - Thanks :D I think you'll like this chapter, judging by your review, and the next probably even more so…

the-spin - Thank you kindly. And denial is a good thing, I agree…

Kal Torak - I know not what to say except to offer my humblest thanks. I hope you enjoy.

Cruel Kindness - I am sorry for the wait! I hope you like the new chapter, though!

richard the pedantic - I got those figs you mentioned, the ones you would throw at my house should I not update. My apologies for the wait, it shan't happen again (hopefully) Hope you enjoy.

Divamercury - Continuing…. Now :D Hope you enjoy.

Firebird 13 - Thank you very much! Hope you like this new chapter.

Protectress of Dalidon - My sincerest thanks to you, and I do hope you like this chapter.

Trialia - As always, thank you :D Enjoy!

Loper - You make me smile with your compliments, not to mention you've just made my ego grow tenfold. I thank you. I hope you enjoy this most recent installment :D

This chapter might be a little out of character, a little hard to follow, and a little bit nonsensical. But it'll come together eventually. And remember, the Oracle not the most informative woman, likes to beat around the bush. 

As always, enjoy, and do review, it makes me smile, and it makes me write (believe it or not)!

~AO

Chapter Four

Neo walked briskly through the long corridor. He knew it well; he suspected the Oracle to be there, or at least hoped she would be. He turned to the elevator, feeling strangely self-conscious at the strange looks he was getting from some of the other tenants in the apartment building. He hid his face from view, looking back at them with strange curiosity as the doors closed. Riding up the shaft, he turned to the moving walls and leaned casually against them, his back to the door. He felt strangely weak and powerful and the same time. It was oddly frightening. He drew his trench up over his head, but to little avail. Sighing, his hands slipped from the collar, but as they did, a hood appeared on the back. With a small, ill-placed grin he listed it over his head and resumed his wait for the end of the ride.

As the doors opened, Neo didn't turn, nor did he move. Instead he remained perfectly still. And as he heard the familiar click of the firearm at his still-turned back, one that was undoubtedly pointed directly at him, he didn't dare to flinch.

"You'll turn around slowly, if you please." The voice was unmistakable. 

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know. The thing is, I'm not quite sure that you know yourself."

"That sounds slightly familiar," Neo replied, remembering the first time he'd met the woman; back in her kitchen, baking cookies, pointing out foreign phrases on plaques above her door. 

"You are yourself, then," Neo could here the smile in her voice. "With everything you've been through, you can't blame a woman for being a bit over-cautious." He spun swiftly, in time to see the Oracle, sitting casually upon a small bench in the hall, and disarming herself casually and putting aside the weapon. "Never know what we machines might cook up for you."

Neo was only slightly surprised to see that the woman in front of him was not the Oracle he had known of late; the one that plague the thoughts of his more recent endeavors, but instead the one he'd met what seemed like an eternity prior to that moment; the candy-loving, bluntly-spoken, witty, philosophical female he remembered from their first meeting so very long ago. 

"Damn, is it good to be back in this skin," she said with a slightly sarcastic grin, stretching for emphasis. She reached to the black leather purse at her side, pulling out a small bag of brown, red, and white wrapped candies. "Tootsie Roll?" 

Neo was unsure what compelled him to accept the offer, but he quickly uncovered one of the candies, popping in nonchalantly into his mouth and savoring the chocolate flavor as he gnawed upon the small chew. 

"Might as well stop this before it starts," the Oracle mumbled to herself through a mouthful of chocolate. "I know you're looking for answers, and as much as I hate to do it, I can't give them to you."

"Why?"

The Oracle sighed deeply before continuing. "Because, frankly, I don't even know. I don't know why you're here. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I look like this one minute and like someone completely different the next. I don't know why my eyes can see through thought and time and then, in a second, they see just down the hall." She pointed down the corridor, as if she could see something spectacular awaiting her there, but when Neo turned to look, he saw nothing but the degradation of the worn wall at it's end. "The Merovingian hasn't been seen for some time now. He'll be hiding for a while, I suspect. It'll be some time before he can show his face again in front of us. The Agent left three days ago, had to deal with a program known as the Trainman…"

"The Agent?"

"Agent Smith, of course."

"He's here?" Neo asked incredulously.

"Well, he's not here, is he? Or else, you'd see him."

"I mean, he's alive?"

The Oracle looked up at him, unwrapping another of the candies subconsciously. "Alive is a bit of an irrelevant term for a program, isn't it? He hasn't been replaced, upgraded, exiled, or deleted, if that's what you mean."

"But," Neo was dumbfounded. "He returned to the Source." He paused. "Didn't he?"

"Didn't you?" the Oracle asked, evading the question. "The course of events which brought you here and Smith to the same destination is not one that is relevant to the situation at hand, Neo. You're not here to make the choices, remember? They've already been made. Understand why, and you'll be fine."

"But I don't understand."

The Oracle smiled. "In time. You will." She stopped, and looked out the small window to her left. "I hate to cut this short, I really do, but it seems as if I'm needed somewhere. Maybe next time you can come along, maybe have a batch of cookies." And in the blink of an eye, as Neo looked out the window to discover what had caught her attention, she was gone.

Neo didn't bother to search for her, though a small book caught his eye upon the bench she was sitting on previously. He picked it up gingerly, its old and tattered pages appearing as if they might crumble to dust in a moment. His fingers linger on the chipping, golden embossed title.

****

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

He smiled cynically at the depiction of a white rabbit underneath the words. 

**************************************************************************************

"Link, did I ever tell you that you are DAMN slow," Niobe growled at her college and friend as he continued to search the Matrix. 

"About twenty-seven times in the past fifteen minutes. And counting."

"Have you found anything?"

"Come on, Niobe," Link whined mildly. "The Matrix is a huge compilation of delicate complexity. There's a way you have to go about…" he trailed off, something catching his attention on the screen. Niobe's eyes were diverted there as well within seconds.

"It's him."

Link couldn't bring himself to speak, and in so simply nodded in slack-jawed disbelief. 

Another figure approached on the wide-screened view of the Matrix, moving swiftly through what seemed an endless latticework of hallways.

"And that's her."

"What's who?" Morpheus asked as he advanced towards them. Niobe looked from her lover, to Link, and back again.

"I think we found something, Morpheus. And you should have a look."

**************************************************************************************

Neo was flipping innocently through the book, marveling at how such child's play could have so many subliminal messages to send. He heard the footsteps long before they reached him, thudding desperately towards him with all haste. He never turned to await their coming; they were no threat. How he knew this, he was unsure, but he knew it all the same.

The swish of the trench coat was unmistakable. It should have been the first clue. The light breath that alternated with each deliberate footfall; the second. And the third was simply the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't hopeless or impossible. That it could be true. When the steps stopped and paused at the end of the hall at his back, he knew that there was no time left for deliberation. Against his better judgement, he spoke to the figure, without turning to face it.

"Trinity?"


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spoilers/Post Revolutions The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I believe I said to slap me the last time I neglected this fic. I give you permission to put my in solitary confinement if it happens again. My sincerest apologies for not updating in FOREVER. It was horrible of me. This time, I will honestly make a concerted effort to update with much more haste in future. Again, a very belated, but no less heartfelt, thanks to those who reviewed:

starlit jewel - Thank you, so very much, for your review. You're the reason the update came today, so double thanks for that. I do hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Stargazer - Even thought your review didn't have anything to do with this fic, I want to thank you for it, because I really didn't tihnk there was anyone who enjoyed that fic. It's likely that I'll be getting it back up soon.

Loper - Yes, I do love teasing you with the chapter endings. Not this one though. This one is nice, fluff-ridden, and lacking a cliff-hanger. And again, thank you for the compliments (or lack thereof, in this particular case). They truly make my day.

richard the pedantic - This time, I mean it, I will be updating quicker. I'm very glad you liked the chapter, and thanks a zillion for your comments.

Divamercury - Well… I got half of your request. The continue part is done… the soon part I think I slacked on. Sorry… but I hope this litle bit of romance was worth maybe…An eighth of the wait?

Kal Torak - Glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm glad you think everyone was in character (because I'm always worried that they're not) In any case, thank you a million times over, and I hope you like the chapter.

My apologies if I missed anyone.

Anyway, I don't particularly like the end of this chapter. But I don't think I'll be able to write better any time soon, and I don't feel like waiting, or making you wait, any longer. In so, please bear with the not-so-goodness of it.

As always, do enjoy the chapter, and please review, as not only does it make my day, it also makes me write more… and quicker! ;)

-AO

* * *

Chapter Five

"I'll go in," Niobe said confidently. They had already taken too much of the precious time they had arguing over the topic of how, and ultimately who, would enter the Matrix in search of the truth. There were many inconsequential candidates available, restless citizens of Zion who were proficient enough to ascertain the situation but expendable enough to lose if the mission went awry, but Niobe wanted to see for herself; needed to see for herself. Morpheus, who had remained silent through most of the debate, spoke up.

"I will go."

Silence overtook the quartet, and it remained soundless for a time, before Link spoke tentatively up.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we don't have anywhere to plug in."

Morpheus directed his attention now to his operator, his gaze piercing and unwavering. As he spoke, his voice was deep and meticulous, the syllables of his words more punctuated than was characteristic even for him. Each word gnawed faintly away at the very consciousness of those who heard them. "I was informed earlier this morning, and came here with the very intention of telling you, that the ports of the mainframe survived in working condition, and we've been given clearance to utilize them as we see fit. We'll need to connect them to our computer system here, a task which I think Niobe is most suited to accomplish. I will not trust a mission such as this one to anyone outside of our crew and their immediate families," he added with a nod to Zee. "Other than myself, our numbers are unable to enter the Matrix do to either physical or obligatory necessity. Therefore, I will be going in."

There was no discussion; and moreover, no speech uttered at all, as Morpheus left the gathering, swiftly moving to prepare for yet another insertion into the digital erection of the Matrix.

Niobe's eyes followed him with a combination of confusion and annoyance as he left, both emotions overtaken, however, by the worry that accompanied his impending departure.

* * *

Trinity froze. She knew the voice better than her own, and it sent chills up her spine as she heard it now. Her pulse raced and her breathing became erratic almost immediately as she looked up at the seemingly familiar figure cloaked in black, contemplating the situation; the what -ifs and hows. It had to be a trap; some sort of evil contrivance devised by Smith or a valid agent. They were preying on her emotions; they had to be. She couldn't give in… but her heart cried out in protest. Something told her that I could be him; that it _was_ him.

He turned slowly, seeming as tentative as she. His sleek black glasses reflected her every move, and she could not discern his reaction to her through their tinted lenses. It wasn't long, however, before he realized that there was no need to do so, for he ad closed the distance between them before she could react similarly, and she was in his arms within moments from that point.

"Trinity," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her as he spoke. "Thank God." He felt tears sting his eyes, and let them fall without restraint, so great was his wonder and relief at holding her safely in his arms once again. She sensed his emotions and reacted in kind, allowing herself the bittersweet purgation of the fear she had carried in the prospect of never seeing him again.

"Oh God," she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him as if he might slip from her, as if he were merely an illusion sent to soothe her broken heart and battered mind. She felt him beneath her, and his strong, equally fervent embrace surrounding her. She heard his own weeping, and the relief and wonder from whence it came. She breathed in time with him as they began to quiet their emotions into something far more tranquil but no less passionate, her head nestled now upon his chest; his chin lowered to rub lovingly against her exposed cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered with an agony that sent daggers through her soul at its utterance. His tears dropped onto her skin at intervals as he attempted to suppress his own tremors in order to calm hers.

"I didn't think we'd ever see each other again," Trinity mumbled into his trench, her tears still flowing freely.

"Shh…" he comforted her gently, rubbing her back as he pulled her ever closer. "We'll never have to fear those things again."

She lifted her head slowly, meeting his beautiful eyes, and ,seeing the warmth and undying love she felt mirrored within them, they leaned simultaneously forward, capturing each others mouths with a fervor even they hadn't known possible. His tongue darted immediately into her mouth, and he drank her in with an intensity that neither had expected, but both welcomed. She began to put up a playful resistance as they dueled, suckling at each other's lips, their passion and desire mingling with the death of their agony and pain at being separated. The salty warmth of their tears dropped into their open mouths as they kissed with ever-increasing zeal, until finally both of them could no longer resist the need for oxygen, and unwillingly parted in favor of avoiding asphyxiation. Lips red and swollen, they feel into each other, Trinity depending on the strength of her lover to hold her upright and she nearly collapsed against him. Her faith in Neo held true, as he held her close with a tightening grasp that may have been painful had she not loved him so, and had she not been cleaving to him in the same manner.

She once again rested her head upon his chest, the emotional nature of the past moments flooding her and threatening to suffocate her in the bliss that had overtaken her consciousness. He was here, the love of her life, and he wasn't going anywhere. The wondrously strong, if somewhat rapid heartbeat that met her ear and warmed her from head to toe was enough to convince her of that much.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spoilers/Post Revolutions The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry, again for the delay. Not so long this time…. But still longer than I would have liked.

Regardless, I must first explain something for this chapter to make any sense what so ever. I like Agent Smith. And I have a certain view of what 'life' is like for the machines and programs in the Matrix. I had every intention of bringing Smith into this fic, and I'm surprised that it's taken me so long to do so. Yet, I wanted to bring him in as something different… something not so like the Smith we saw in the films. I mean, he took so many forms in the movies, why not try one more? And I wanted to show some emotion in him, as well; thus the scene that takes up most of this chapter. In regards to the other character involved in his emotions; I wanted someone who already existed in the Matrix universe, and this particular character fell into place very nicely. Indeed, I never planned her insertion until I sat down to finish the chapter. But I think she works well.

Now that that horribly long ramble is over: my thanks to those who reviewed:

Cerrita -Thanks muchly :D I'm glad there are more fans out there who enjoyed Revolutions. And sorry for the delay.

Osage - Thank you. And while it's not soon, here's the update. I shall try to do better in the future ;)

Glenak - Thanks, and, well, I am updating now in all technicality, just like you asked… but somewhere I don't think that's exactly what you meant. Hope you like the new chapter anyway.

Mystic Kyra - Thank you kindly :D

korrd - Thank you. And as for Trinity's emotional display… It was a product of my own overly-emotional state at the time, and while I considered going back and revising it, and I decided against it. I mean, I would imagine that she would be rather hysterical at being reunited with the man she loved (yet again…) and while maybe it was a bit over the top, I'm not sure that I can imagine it much differently after writing it originally in the way that I did. If that makes any sense…

trinity.at.heart - Wow, I made someone cry. I hope you didn't mind crying, because I actually quite flattered. In any case, hope this chapter, while not as tear-jerking as the previous, will be to your liking :D

Divamercury - Thank you yet again. I hope that you didn't forget about this fic as you said you might, and I promise that I will do my utmost to update more frequently now, as I think I've finally gotten the plot outlined concretely enough to work more quickly.

laughingspider - Thank you so very much for your comments, and, as always, I will do my best to update more :D

starlit jewel - Thank you, not only for your comments but also for noting that you also have some difficulty updating frequently; glad to know that I'm not alone.

THE-spin - Thanks, and her

e's a break from the wishy-washy tearfulness. And Denial is indeed a great place to be.

neo-lover72 - Glad you like it :D

I hope you enjoy the chapter - no Neo and Trinity action, I'm afraid, but don't worry, they'll be back. Please review :D

-AO

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been longer than he was accustomed to since his last time. It wasn't one of those things, like riding a bike, where the skill returns to you after years of dormancy. No, this was something you never forgot how to go about handling; it something entirely indelible. Yet, as the long probe protruded into his neck, he felt the unforgettable thrill that had dulled ages ago renew itself. Everything was familiar; the clothing, the sunglasses, the cell phone he reached for instinctively in his inner trench coat pocket. Even the scenery, he realized, as he swiftly flipped open the cell and casually hit the preprogrammed speed-dial.

Indeed, he felt dead in this false reality, but simultaneously, he felt so utterly alive.

"Operator," Link's voice was crisp, yet slightly distorted.

"I'm in," Morpheus replied before clamping the phone shut.

* * *

He'd known before they'd told him. 

After everything that had occurred, he'd found himself out, alone, in the middle of nowhere. It was punishment, he knew; he was no longer an agent of the system - he had no way to know where he was; he couldn't move as he once had. And yet, try as he might to reach it, the barren wasteland had absolutely no end. He had entertained the idea that he had been exiled, or was in confinement, awaiting deletion, but such notions where short-lived. He'd escorted programs to such fates countless times; this was not where he'd taken them.

He'd wandered for days, feeling nothing, neither living nor dying; simply existing forthwith in an endless haze of filth and degradation that was the nothingness surrounding him; an uninhabited sect of hell set aside just for him.

It had been the Merovingian who had returned him to civilization, though how or why would remain a mystery. The Frenchman had paid him little mind, offering him a glass of Merlot upon his arrival, which he had stoically declined. The foreign program had neglected to reveal himself since, assigning a rather outdated and simplistic version of the prison-guard program to the small cell he had chosen for his prisoner.

It had been days, weeks even; he had grown rather apathetic to his situation. And it was only when the footsteps approached, and the guard stepped away, that he had bothered to turn his attention towards what lay beyond the door.

"Persephone." The name alone held so much meaning as he sensed her presence; posed so many questions and evoked so many memories.

"He does not know I am here," she whispered.

"I know." He could not see her, but her voice was enough.

"How did this happen?" She asked incredulously.

"I was deceived."

"Wouldn't be the first time," her tone was slightly derisive.

He chuckled strangely. It was not in his nature to do so.

"You would know."

He could here the smile in her voice as she continued. "I would. But you've changed since then."

"We both have."

Her smiled faded. "Indeed." She paused, taking a shuttering breath. "I've never forgotten, you know."

"Nor have I."

"You hurt me."

He was silent. He would not confess that she had done the same.

"Who did this to you?" she quickly changed the subject, sensing his discomfort.

"The Architect. And your husband."

Her face finally came into view through the slits in the door, small salty streaks flowing down from her eyes as she silently wept. He suddenly felt cold, nauseous, and utterly conflicted. He began to feel a self-loathing that consumed his entire being in ways he had previously never fathomed.

Her tears had not affected him for eons. Not since…

And it was then that he began to register the truth of his situation.

And this time, he feared, it wasn't just a simulation.

* * *

_He'd been young, and foolish. Just a fledgling program, as she had also been._

_He had been so fascinated with the humans he saw each day in the Matrix. Almost obsessed. He wanted to know them, to know what they were, to see how they lived. To feel, as they felt. He wanted to know what it was like to be them._

_The Agent Upgrade had been introduced shortly before he had been assigned to a position as a Caretaker, one of the programs that ensured the integrity of those programs that controlled the basic workings of environmental cycles in the Matrix. Before then, Agent Programs were written as they were required, and deleted as they became obsolete. But the demand for such programs was growing, and in an attempt to conserve resources, the Upgrade was developed. A short training program followed by a partial software rewrite could alter any prior assignments a program might have had, and could create a fully updateable Agent of incredible efficiency and complete obedience. Perfection._

_One of the requirements for enrollment was to have spent time in the Matrix. They both had. And one of the training methods was a simulation of human existence, in order to have first hand experience for any wayward human targets. _

_It was where they had met. _

_His name had been Jeremiah. He was a computer-programming student at a local university. She had been his lab partner. Persephone. _

_They had fallen in love. She had made the first move. He had wanted to reciprocate, but he was far too much machine and too little human; his sense of duty spoke volumes, and bid him to resist. _

_Immediately following, he had been taken in for reprogramming as an Agent, and she had been removed from the program, facing the prospect of deletion. The Merovingian had saved her from her fate upon her agreement to pledge herself to the foreigner, and they had not seen each other face to face since. _

_And he had hated them - Humans- from that day forward. They had taught him how to feel, and while he could feel no longer, he could still recall a time in which he could._

_He despised them. Their nature. Their ways. Their habits. Their stench…_

_

* * *

_

And that was how he knew. Because the smell was no longer threatening to choke him.

"You used to be more like them. But, after all this time…can you be like them again?" her voice was thick as she reached into the cell, trailing her finger delicately down his cheek. He leaned into her touch, reveling in the pain it brought him to feel it once again.

He who had been previously known as the Agent Smith - he was human. Or at least, close to it.

The hatred he felt at that mere fact was unfathomable. And the vengeance he planned to extract for it was already beginning to take form.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: The Matrix: Resurrection

Author: AntipodeanOpaleye

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spoilers/Post Revolutions The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hastily finished, and therefore hastily posted. Please excuse any typos/mistakes.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Divamercury - As always, thank you.

Cruel Kindness - Glad you enjoyed; and sorry for the delay. Hopefully I'll be quicker with the next chapter… but I always say that. Here's hoping.

Brooke - Neo and Trinity are indeed in this chapter, and will most likely be more so in the next. Glad you like it so far.

Nithke - Reviews like yours are one of the reasons I continue writing this fic. Thank you so much.

Daydreamer731 - Thank you :D And it was nice talking to you those few times - hope to see you online sometime soon.

LiMiYa - I personally enjoyed writing the Persephone/Smith scene, and I'm most thrilled that someone else enjoyed it as well.

Osage - Thank you very much.

Enjoy - this chapter's sort of slow, but it's leading up to something more interesting, or at least, something that _I_ think is more interesting.

-AO

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes. It this way."

"_What's_ that way? And _why_ are we headed for it, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I just know we're going there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me."

She couldn't argue. She trusted him with her life; with her heart and soul. He'd never let her down before.

Neo and Trinity moved stealthily, one behind the other, through the degradation and filth that littered the back alleyways of the outskirts of the city, just brushing the borders of suburbia. Night had fallen hours ago, and they had vacated the central metropolis at Neo's insistence, claiming that he was certain that they needed to reach some unidentified location, the nature of which he was yet unaware of, and yet was unwavering confident lay in the direction he was leading.

No doubt it was a strange situation. But both had endured stranger.

* * *

"You're still tracking them?" Morpheus' voice was commanding, but laced with a certain disbelief.

"Yes sir," Link replied with his own brand of incredulity. He had accessed every map, every business, every apartment building and place of residence; every scrap of information he could possibly bring up on the small district that the figures of Neo and Trinity were weaving their way through on his monitor, and even so, he could not discern their intentions in traveling into this area.

It wasn't overtly common for those who entered the Matrix to travel outside of the core of a city unless a given situation called inexorably for it. It was unnecessary, and for many of the freed minds, it was almost painful to see the lives they had once lived inside of their minds, the lives that had never known and yet still remembered so well; it was difficult for them to see those lives being carried out in blissful ignorance, the see those people moving about, blind to the truth. It was saddening, yet at times alleviating, to witness.

Link looked behind him, noticing Niobe had left the room for the first time in hours, and that Zee was seated a few feet away, mending a worn vestment of a faded heather hue that draped across her thighs. He looked upon her almost hungrily, and after a moment, she felt his eyes upon her and looked up from her domestic doings to meet his gaze. He smiled at her, trying to imagine a life in which she was not his; as the existence Neo led before he met Trinity. And then it hit him.

"What was Neo's name?"

"What?" Morpheus' voice was sharp in his ear. The urgency Link had expressed in his inquiry had most definitely been conveyed, not only across the wire but across the room, where he could hear Zee's footsteps approaching as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind the chair. He relaxed into her touch.

"Neo was his hacker alias, wasn't it? What was the name he used while he was still plugged in?"

There was a slight pause, during which Zee seized the opportunity to capture her husband's lips with her own. He responded fervently; it seemed they had not been alone together for an eternity. As his tongue massaged hers instinctively, he was almost indignant when Morpheus' masculine voice interrupted their kiss.

"Anderson. Thomas A. Anderson

Link reluctantly returned to his keyboard, deftly typing in the name and watching the torrential stream of information course past his eyes as he stared at the screen, waiting for the result that finally revealed itself with a small 'ping' from the speakers.

"The area's residential, for the most part," Link declared with no small measure of self-satisfaction as the record for Mr. Anderson's rent appeared on his screen. "And who would Neo need to see after all of this time? No one. 'Cept maybe himself."

* * *

It was as if they'd told him, _communicated_ with him, somehow. As if they'd instructed him to come here. He had traveled of his own volition, yes; but it was as if the impetus had been predetermined, embedded within him. He would have recognized the surrounding area anywhere, at any time. He would have known the building well enough had it been half-charred and still smoking - just the barest structural basis would have been clue enough. He knew this place like the back of his own hand - and as he ascended the stairs he knew that there would still be a spare key hidden at the corner of the door frame where the painted wood was becoming dislodged from the wall. But perhaps that was just a trick of the Matrix.

He unlocked the door, and a wave of pseudo-memories consumed him for an instant as he took in the familiar apartment - himself in a wrinkled dress-shirt, dark circles tattooed permanently under each eye as he sat up at all hours of the night, hacking and searching and looking for the elusive answer to his problems - the answer he had inevitably found.

He walked around a pile of strewn clothes that had not been moved since he had left - in fact, other than the thick layout of dust that gilded the surfaces about the rooms, there was no evidence that any time had passed since he had last set foot there. No evidence in his surroundings, at least. The evidence in himself was entirely visible.

"Neo," came the questioning voice from his side as Trinity came to stand next to him. She recognized the place; how could she not , having observed him so intently for as long as she had? But why had they come here; what purpose could it serve…

"It appears that I was thoroughly misinformed," a strong, very commanding voice erupted from the seedy-looking couch. Both Neo and Trinity spun to face it, but the white-haired man that entered their line of vision was recognizable to only one of them. "My erroneous assumptions concerning you have evolved into a most disconcerting tendency of late. One that I intend to work most fervently to rectify, I assure you."

"Indeed it has come to pass that you and I have crossed paths once more. And it seems you did manage to save her life," the Architect inclined his head, indicating Trinity, "as well as ensure the continuation and preservation of your precious Zion." His gaze turned almost sinister as his lips turned upwards in a feral grin. "For now."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title**: The Matrix: Resurrection

**Author**: AntipodeanOpaleye

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Spoilers/Post Revolutions The machines still owe Neo his peace; peace on levels he didn't intend, couldn't imagine, and had never brought himself to hope for.

**Disclaimer**: Everything you recognize from any other source either doesn't belong to me or is a purely coincidental occurrence. Anything that you've never seen probably belongs to me. I write for enjoyment and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: So we're going to make this as brief as we can. Quick and painless.

I took a rather extended hiatus from this fic because I wasn't exactly sure where it was going. I had the immediate future outlined roughly, but from there, I was uncertain. And I didn't want to just write without a destination to get to – this fandom's far too complex for that to have worked out. So it took almost a year for this to go anywhere. Go figure.

Yet last night, I felt like crap, so I took to the couch and popped in my original Matrix DVD. And it all fell into place. I've got direction now, folks – and I'm pretty darn sure I know where this is headed. In my mind anyway. And I think I like where this is headed, which is more than I could say for where I planned to take it before.

So, I hope that within the next 2-3 months, this journey will come to its conclusion. Because it has one, now. And that's always a plus.

A big thanks to the reviewers:

**Tiya**: Thanks, and here's your rather delayed update.

**LiMiYa**: I was hoping the Architect would be something of a surprise. Not to mentions he's pretty much the focus of this chapter…

**Seara Bane Loyal Crew Member of the Emerald Rose**: Glad that you enjoyed this… but being as you don't like the Architect, you probably won't be so pleased with this chapter…

**Lyidia**: Thank you kindly :D

**Mystic Kyra**: Indeed, it was Smith with Persephone. And thanks for the Community Add :D

**Brooke**: I did leave it so long… sorry. I feel bad now… but thanks for the review.

**Cruel Kindness**: More interesting is good, so I'm glad that you think so. Cliffhangers… I can't guarantee those will stop, though ;)

My apologies if this chapter seems to be a lot of information in a small space, and if in such, it got confusing along the way. I suppose I just figured that was sort of the Architect's MO. Heavy on the narrative… yet I think it's accurate – the confrontation in Reloaded was similar. But anyway - we're finally getting somewhere now, I think. So please enjoy :D

-AO

* * *

Chapter Eight

"It is undeniably ironic that our reintroduction takes place in such circumstances," the Architect's facial expression was stoic, but his tone was biting, caustic – obviously evaluating Neo and Trinity as they stood watching him – Trinity with increasing confusion and Neo with ever-growing irritation, "but it seems that, once again, I have been blinded by numbers and facts. I plan to remedy that. Fate shall not cripple my prowess again. This is where you come in."

Trinity remained still, but Neo took a step forward. "I don't understand. Why would I help you?"

The Architect smirked, his mouth curved with an air of superiority. "Because, once again, you are irrevocably human. And your emotions, your connections, the impulses and inclinations you have developed over time have conditioned you, and you have, as a consequence, developed a crippling sense of morality. You will assist me, Neo, because your other choice would be to allow a preponderance of the human race die instead."

Neo was silent, for the moment ignoring the pressing gaze that was being focused upon him from where Trinity stood. The older man's mouth quirked even more pronouncedly upward as he continued, "You may have chosen that particular course of action once before, Neo, but circumstances have undeniably changed from that point to this. I highly doubt your choice will be unaltered." Met with continued and unbroken silence, the Architect sighed a pressed forward, leaning inward towards his audience and steepling his hands before him.

"As you are now aware, the appearance of the so-called "One" is a systemic anomaly in the coding structure of the Matrix. Yet basic anomalies within the program are much more common. You've encountered a number of the less threatening ones – the program you refer to as the Oracle retained some of them herself – she claimed it was to safeguard them, to keep them from coming to or causing any harm. It is often the case that such insignificant aberrations do not require consequential effort or contemplation to deal with– their effect on the Matrix as a whole is slight at best, and the equation remains balanced as a totality. Yet when too many small irregularities occur in a relatively limited span of time, it recurrently results in the coming of "The One," an anomaly so crucial that it bears an contraposition to outweigh its consequence."

Trinity blinked as she thought to voice her answer, while Neo immediately responded: "Smith."

"So it has occurred in your case. Yet in the past, we have never seen so dangerous a specimen to combat the imbalance brought about by the resurrection of The One. Inherently, with each new birth of an anomaly great enough to consider as such, the force called forth naturally has increased in strength to equal that of its opponent. Each new anomaly heralds a new version of the Matrix interface, and thus with each new, more advanced release, we had hoped to eliminate the possibility of the anomaly. Unfortunately, we did not achieve this goal, and instead only served to create a greater and far more advanced anomaly with each subsequent version."

"This particular instance is most unprecedented. With each anomaly, the people of Zion are annihilated, the city destroyed and rebuilt for the purpose of coexistence. We have always required a small number of unconnected sentient beings to serve as a contingency energy plan, should our own stores become unexpectedly depleted due to some of the… less- foreseeable variables in the neural interface. It has, however, been the judgement of the One that has created a _human_ store of potential energy – an annoyance, but nothing more, which is annihilated at given junctures only to, historically, be repopulated – slowly but predictably. Mass murder, genocide, epidemics – they are each intrinsic to your world, and we cannot abolish their presence: a back-up store of energy to draw from in times of shortage was never a question – it would be an inferior means of existence, but it would be viable. Yet with each renaissance, each replenishing of these clusters of unharvested energy, the rebirth of Zion takes place in exchange for the simultaneous destruction of The One and its antithetical counterpart. This was not the case, as you are aware, at this particular juncture."

The Architect paused, massaging the bridge of his nose momentarily before resuming his explanation, albeit with far more annoyance and frustration than he had previously exhibited. "I have exercised every method at my disposal to explain away this occurrence, and yet a logical explanation escapes me. To reenter the prime code embedded within the both the One and his opposition is essential to the continual functionality of the Matrix. However, I can detect no immediate instability within the program. I believe this to be only temporary, and thus I can deduce that the only reasonable clarification is that the pair of you continues to exist to halt the continuation of this increasingly vicious cycle. The program Smith was a source of opposition that we did not expect, and if the pattern is allowed to continue, we may well be unable to halt its propagation with the next coming of The One. You've proven yourself capable of keeping this program at bay, but not of single-handedly destroying him. Yet at this pass, I am confident that you will succeed."

Neo shook his head in disbelief. "I thought Smith had been destroyed already. He couldn't have survived…"

"He was not human. Survival for him was not a matter of life and death, but of endurance. If he could retain some semblance of himself, he would endure."

Trinity picked up on the odd use of tense, and commented upon it. "You said he _was_ not human. What do you mean by that?"

"He was not. He is now."

"How is that possible?" Neo asked, dumbfounded.

"His physical form existed as any software does. He now has a body – a likeness to his image within the Matrix. Yet unlike those minds connected to the program, his flesh resides within the system itself. Should you see him, touch him, within the Matrix, he will be the only remnant that is not a projection. He cannot leave it, he cannot escape it. It is essentially his prison – a nightmare he shall suffer within the dream of mankind. It is he who holds the key. You must locate him. You must discover what he knows."

Neo attempted to absorb these revelations. "What he knows?"

"The program Smith, while connected to the Agent system, was controlled. He was provided with coded information that allowed him to carry out his duties, and yet his higher consciousness was barred form making… connections in regards to that information. When he was released from his constraints as an Agent of the system, he was able to deduce things, make inferences about certain bits of data, which no machine was ever meant to make. It is in this way that he was able to amass the amount of power and ability that he did – he manipulated the system to his own advantage. Bound by the interface itself, his maneuverability is severely limited, yet his knowledge remains. Somehow, you have retained the specialties linked to the talents of the One throughout this affair. You must find Smith, and use the information he alone can provide to reestablish order in the Matrix, and terminate the cycle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As direly shattering as it is to admit, you were correct the first time, Neo. The essential dilemma is choice. And at the present, I am currently bound to certain less-than-favorable agreements with the intuitive program Oracle, thus initiating my interaction here with you. The path chosen by the One – to sacrifice Zion and herald the end of the human race, or to continue humanity's existence, had, before you, been a given. The attachment of one human being to the rest of their species was undeniable – a fact that need only be exploited. Yet your attachment was unique," he glanced briefly at Trinity before continuing, "and your affiliation with humanity as a whole was only superceded by your affection for her. The choice you eventually made was the same as those before you – to save those who were most intimately connected to you, and yet that definition differed in your case. You saved her, saved Zion, and saved humanity. The choice you made should have, by all accounts, rendered these outcomes impossible. I want to know why. As you are the only one who has the means to derive that explanation, there are certain… concessions I am willing to make in exchange for the satiation of my own curiosity. But the stakes, it appears, lie even more elevated. As I stated, should the emergence of the anomaly be allowed to continue, the exchange between the positive and negative aspects of the abnormality could become cataclysmic. Yet that alone is not all. Should the emergence occur, and the systemic antithesis of the One find what remains of the program Smith, it would be able to assimilate the knowledge of a previous opposition with its own, inherently more resilient consciousness. It is indisputable that, as a whole, we could not endure this, and the anomalous contrivance would succeed in infecting us all. We may have been able to survive, albeit primitively, without humans, but it is unlikely we would survive for long both without humanity and under the dominion of a rouge program."

From here, the Architect sounded almost reluctant. "Thus we reach a crossroads. Once again, we are willing to barter, as it is our only alternative. You are something the likes of which we have never encountered, Neo – the likes of which I never intended when I wrote the programming for the Matrix. Yet here you are. And for the sake of our survival – yours, mine, and both our species – we are willing to allow certain… compromises to humanity, in exchange for your cooperation."

"Cooperation in what, exactly? Finding Smith? Destroying the anomaly?"

The white-haired man shifted slightly in his seat. "In saving us all."


End file.
